Bright Shadow, Broken Perfection
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: A series of sort-of-related oneshots dedicated to Akakuro./"You will learn how to say my given name, Tetsuya."/ In which Akashi tries to get Kuroko to say his first name (and actually fails the first few times).
1. Chapter 1: Oxymoron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Dedicated to My Shapeless Heart, who gave me this request (which was kinda challenging but fun to research for :)).**

**I am apologizing in advance for the randomness, but I hope you still like it!**

**Oxymoron**

Kuroko Tetsuya was relaxing with his lover, Akashi Seijuro, in his house on a Saturday afternoon. They were resting in a comfortable silence when Akashi asked, "Do you know any oxymorons Tetsuya?"

Kuroko didn't let any hint of confusion show on his blank face, but Akashi knew that it was there. "Why would Sei-kun want to know?"

Akashi smiled at the use of his nickname. It took him a few months after they started dating (which happened a week after the Winter Cup) to convince and train Kuroko to call him that, but he managed to win (as always).

"Sei-kun?" Kuroko asked, snapping the red head out of his thoughts. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"Let's tell each other oxymorons, Tetsuya," he said, completely ignoring Kuroko's question. He also ignored the slightest hint of a frown that marred the bluenette's face. "You can go first."

The frown disappeared, and Kuroko mentally sighed at his lover's antics. He complied though. "Cowardly lion."

"Anxious patient," came the fast response.

"Angel of Death."*

"Hard water."

"Prisoner of freedom."*

"Slave of indepence."*

"Even odds."

"Alone together."

"Good grief."

"Extinct life."

"Original copy."

"Painfully beautiful."

"Undesirable attraction."

"Expressive silence."

"All alone."

"Appear invisible." Kuroko knew what, or more like who, Akashi was describing, but he made no comment.

"Little giant."

"Absent presence." Kuroko ignored the implications once again.

"Clearly misunderstood."

"You."

Kuroko was clearly not expecting that respons. In fact, his surprised showed on his face, but not that much. Akashi noticed it though.

"Sei-kun, could you please explain to me what you mean?" His tone held the barest hints of confusion also.

"You are an oxymoron," Akashi began. "You can play basketball without relying on anybody now. You've beaten all of the Generation of Miracles, including. No, not just beaten. You surpassed all of us. You are a bright shadow*, Tetsuya."

Kuroko was silent. He was certainly not expecting such passionate and praising words from his lover, _the_ Akashi Seijuro.

Finally, he said, "Sei-kun is an oxymoron also."

Akashi raised his eyebrow slightly. "Oh? Please explain your statement, Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun is perfect," Kuroko began to explain. "But he had to break himself in order to attain that perfection." He remembered briefly the time Akashi told him his past and his father's 'training'. "Sei-kun is broken perfection*."

Akashi actually chuckled at his statement rather than be upset or offended. He said, "That may or may not be true. If I am broken, then I hope you will stay with me to fix me."

"Of course." Kuroko's lips turned slightly upward with his next statement. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tetsuya," Akashi replied before he suddenly captured his lover's lips with his own.

***These are the oxymorons that I made up, so just PM or leave a review if you say they aren't.**

**Drabbleish in my opinion, but most of the stories that I wrote are drabbles.**

**Anyways, I was thinking of continuing this story as a series of oneshots focused on AkaKuro. BUT I need at least five reviews telling me to continue or ten followers. Then I'll be writing the next oneshot.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

**Bright Shadow, Broken Perfection**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Thank you all for such wonderful feedback! This is my second most popular story (that I know of).**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter/oneshot-thingy!**

**Confession**

It was a Friday, one week after the Winter Cup finals. Since Seirin had won, Riko had let them take the entire week off after the finals.

Kuroko had just set down Nigou's food bowl when his cellphone began to ring at its place on the kitchen table. He grabbed it, and he was shocked at the number displayed on the screen. He didn't waste any time to answer it though. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Tetsuya,"_ Akashi's voice was transmitted through the device. _"Do you have any plans tomorrow?"_

"Not right now," Kuroko replied, wary of Akashi's intentions. This had been the first time Akashi had talked to him after his loss in the Winter Cup. Who knows what his former captain was scheming.

_"Good. Come to Kyoto by 10 A.M. tomorrow. I will pick you up at the station."_

_'Now he wants to meet up,' _Kuroko thought. _'What is he planning?'_

_"Tetsuya?"_ Akashi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

_"I asked if you understood."_

"I understand, Akashi-kun."

_"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Tetsuya." _He hung up before Kuroko could return the goodbye.

Kuroko sighed and snapped his phone shut before returning to making dinner.

* * *

Just as promised, Akashi was waiting for him on the platform when the train stopped. He was wearing black slacks, a white polo, and black tennis shoes. He was very formal compared to Kuroko's striped shirt, blue hoodie, jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Tetsuya," he called for him once the bluenette got off.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko returned the greeting. He stared right at the heterochromatic orbs that became a part of Akashi in their third year at Teikou. Even though Akashi had claimed that the former him was back, the gold eye still scared him. At the same time though, he was slightly entranced by it.

"Let's go back to my house. I want to show you something," Akashi said once they got out of the station. Kuroko didn't get a say in it, being pulled by Akashi and all.

* * *

Kuroko remembered that Akashi invited the Generation of Miracles to his mansion in Kanagawa once. It was larger than any house that he had ever seen, and it was the biggest mantion in the neighborhood of other mansions.

The mansion in Kyoto was twice the size of that mansion.

It was an old-fashioned Japanese mansion, just like the one in Kanagawa. This one had a red theme also. That was all that Kuroko had time to observe because Akashi, who still had a firm grip on his arm, dragged him inside.

Kuroko took in the intricate designs on the walls, the furniture, _everything_. He was amazed by every nook and cranny of the house. It acreamed of the wealth that Akashi's family owned.

Finally, they got out of the maze of hallways that Akashi put them through, and they ended up in the backyard. It was a pretty big backyard, with well-cared-for flower beds, a pool, fountains, etc. There was even a barn in one corner of the backyard, and that was where they were heading to.

What was behind those barn dorrs was something that Kuroko did not expect.

There were ten stables in total, five on each side, and each stable held one horse.

"You do horseback riding, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, the smallest hint of surprise laced in his tone.

"Hai. I've never told anyone about this outside of my family before. You're the first person that I've told," Akashi said as he walked to one of the horses, which was the third stable on the left side. Kuroko felt touched that Akashi trusted him so much that he revealed this to him.

"Tetsuya?"

"Hai?"

"Come here."

Kuroko was about to follow Akashi's orders, but a horse caught his eye. It was smaller than the rest of the horses, but not as small as a pony or something. It was the only horse that had a black coat that was as dark as the night sky though. He switched his direction and walked to that specific stable that housed the beautiful horse.

"She's oru smallest mare." Kuroko didn't even notice that Akashi had snuck up behind him until he said that sentence. "You can ride her if you want."

"I don't know how to ride horses," Kuroko replied bluntly.

"I could always teach you."

Kuroko contemplated his offer for a couple of seconds. Finally, he said, "Okay."

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

* * *

After the horse had finally collapsed from exhaustion, and Kuroko had become numb from sitting on the horse for so long, they went to a restraunt for lunch. Akashi forced the bluenette to eat more than what he usually ate, of course, but it was a good lunch overall. After lunch, they went to a park. Surprisingly, the park was relatively empty even though it was a Saturday afternoon.

They played on the swings and reminisced their early childhood memories. Finally, Kuroko reluctantly goot off the swings after he checked the time on his phone.

"I have to go, Akashi-kun. I had a lot of fun today though."

No reply.

"...I hope to see you soon."

Just before he walked away, Akashi shot out of his seat on the swing and grabbed the shorter teen firmly by the arm.

"A-Akashi-kun?!" Kuroko stuttered, clearly showing that he was startled and bewildered on his face.

Akashi didn't say anything and just spun the bluenette around until Akashi was hugging him from behind. The redhead buried his head in the junction where Kuroko's neck ended but not quite at the shoulder yet. Kuroko's usually emotionless face had a faint blush painted on his face, and his expression of bewilderment never left. It was a while before one of them broke the silence.

"Why do you have to live so far away?"

"Huh?" Kuroko traded his startled look for a look of confusion.

"I'm so used to seeing you in middle school that I took it for grantedd. I want to see you way more often than how much we had in the past year. I didn't realize _why_ I wanted to see you more often until the Winter Cup... It hurts to be away from you because I love you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko instantly forgot how to breathe. He read a couple of romance novels before, but he didn't believe that all of the descriptions of emotions after a confession would be true, much less experience it, and he never would have imagined that he would have experienced it with a person of the same gender as him. Despite all of these facts, he knew that he reciprocated the feelings for his former captain.

Kuroko was so shocked that he barely registered that Akashi's arms were slipping away from his waist. Only one thought ran through his mind at this realization: _'Don't leave me.'_

Before Akashi could fully turn away, the phantom sixth man caught the other teen's arm for the first time in that day. He was spun around by Kuroko with a force that even surprised the person doing the action himself. What surprised both of them even more was when the bluenette leaned up and crashed his lips with the redhead's. Kuroko's arms locked around Akashi's neck while Akashi's arms circled his waist again. The moment was electrifying to both of them.

They eventually separated for oxygen, but they didn't let each other go. They were breathing heavily, but Kuroko and Akashi managed to say some extremely important words to both of them.

"I love you, Akashi Seijuro."

"I love you too, Kuroko Tetsuya."

**FINISHED!**

**Okay, I haven't updated in three weeks, and I'm not sure if I could try to update weekly because a ton of crap is piling up for me. I'll give it a shot?**

**Thank you so much for all of your feedback! I loved getting notices for this story. I'm pretty sure that it is my second-most popular story after Genesis of Legends (another Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by the way).**

**It's late, and I want to freaking publish this already, but my self-critic is saying that this was too fluffy and too cliché. Please help me by telling me your thoughts!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nickname

**Bright Shadow, Broken Perfection**

**Disclaimer: GET THROUGH YOUR HEADS THAT I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE! I CAN'T EVEN SPEAK JAPANESE (other than basic words. And by basic, I mean ****_really_**** basic)!**

**Nickname**

A couple months after they began dating, Akashi decided to make Kuroko to say his given name.

He actually wanted to get Kuroko to say his name a few weeks after they started dating, but the bluenette was quite stubborn and kept on calling him 'Akashi-kun'. He finally decided to use greater measures to get him to use his given name, even if it's just a nickname.

He called the bluenette. _"Hello?"_

"Hello, Tetsuya."

_"Oh, hello, Akashi-kun."_ He gritted his teeth slightly, but didn't say anything. No, literally. He let an awkward silence stretch on in their conversation. Finally, Kuroko broke it. _"Akashi-kun?"_

"The reason why I called you is because I want you to start calling me by my first name. There will be no objections, and I will get Maji burger to stop selling vanilla milkshakes until you comply."

He hung up before Kuroko had the chance to tell him that Kagami had started to make milkshakes for him (if he bought all of the ingredients, of course).

* * *

Akashi somehow managed to find out about Kagami and Kuroko's little system, and to say that he was furious beyond belief (and maybe just a _little_ bit embarrassed) is a complete understatement.

He angrily dialed Kuroko's phone number after he made a phone call to a certain tiger. _"Hello?"_

"I've shut down your little system with Taiga. You _will_ learn how to say my given name, Tetsuya."

He hung up abruptly _again_, not allowing Kuroko to say that Kagami had taught him how to make his own vanilla milkshakes. (He got sick and tired of having to bring a milkshake to school every single day and having to carry ingredients home every week.)

* * *

Yet again, Akashi learned that Kuroko had learned how to make his own vanilla milkshakes. He gave up on that route and brainstormed a different way to make Kuroko listen to him. Finally, he had created a plan that would hurt him a bit, but it allowed him to achieve his goal.

_"Hello?"_

"Tetsuya, I won't visit you until you say my given name or at least a nickname involving my first name. And I will ignore you if you visit."

See, Akashi and Kuroko visit each other every two weeks minimum. They alternate each month, and it just so happens that it was Akashi's month at that time. He didn't want to do this, but he knew that it was bound to drive Kuroko insane.

"If you could last an entire phone call using my given name, then I'll come visit you. Don't even think about using a recorder or just thinking that it's only for one phone call. I'm going to make sure that it lasts."

Needless to say, Kuroko was calling him 'Sei-kun' by the end of the week.

* * *

**That last line had me thinking about how awkward it would have been to practice saying 'Sei-kun'. Oh, I could just imagine Kuroko practicing it and his grandmother or mother coming in and being all like "What are you doing?" Then Kuroko would either be blunt and straight to the point (Jeez, my teachers make so many puns that I found a pun in that. I said 'straight to the point', but Kuroko's not straight XD. Just ignore me and my terrible puns), or Kuroko would be flustered and try to avoid having to say that he's gay. Depends on what type of parents he has. **

**Moving on, I think I'm just going to update on Fridays rather than Wednesday. Why? Well, it's the end of the week rather than in the middle of it, and I have most of the week to work on the new chapter/oneshot-thingy.**

**Anyways, please follow, favorite, review, PM, sleep, eat, drink, and go on with the lives that I wish I have! (No seriously, sometimes even I think I have no life outside of fanfiction and school).**


End file.
